


Gyerekkori szerelmek

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Crushes, F/M, Jealousy, Loyalty, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Harry Hook mindig is érdeklődve figyelte azt a lányt, akinek lila haja és zöld szemei csak bajt jelentettek hosszú távon.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixelBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBlossom/gifts).
  * A translation of [One shot: Childhood Crushes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702871) by [PixelBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBlossom/pseuds/PixelBlossom). 



> Ez a történet tartalmas néháy spoilert az "Rise of the Isle of the Lost" című könyvből, ami az "Elveszettek Szigetének Felemelkedése" magyarul, de mivel nem találtam meg a könyvet magyarul, így nem tudom, hogy lefordították e egyáltalán. A könyv első pár oldala inspirálta ezt a történetet.

Harry volt az egyetlen gyerek a szigeten, akit látszólag érdekelt, hogy mit csinál a két lány. 

A lányok legendák voltak számára, ahogyan lóvá tették Szörnyella de Frászt, Gasztont és még az ő saját apját is; Hook Kapitányt. Nem hazudott viszont magánk arról, hogy jobban érdekelte a lila hajú, azokkal a villogó zöld szemekkel.

Nem tudott nem nevetni rajtuk a rejtekhelyeiről, ahogyan a két lány minden nyáron őrültebbnél őrültebb ötletekkel rukkolt elő, habár a kedvence az volt, mikor ketyegő hangokat generáltak a hajó körül, hogy a kiilyesszék a Kapitánybl még a lelket is, és hogy ilyesztgessék a legénységet.

Azon az egy konkrét napon, Mal és Uma egy olyan majdnem láthtatlan nyálkát álíított elő, amelyikre rágyalogolva minden kalóz elesik, de minimum csatakrészegként támolyog majd. Érezte, ahogyan az arcát elönti a pír, ahogyan Mal kuncogását hallgatta.

Meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a tíz éves szíve félrevert egy ütemet ahogyan Mal szemei rosszcsontmód felcsillantak Szörnyella közeledését látva.

Veszekedtek rajta, hogy ki dobja a nő elé a következő adag nyálkát, de kicsúszott a kezükből, és Mal megcsúszva rajta elkeztdett a stég széle felé csúszni. A lány kiabált, hogy nem tud úszni, de Uma csak nevetett rajta. Harry megfagya állt ott egyhelyben, megdermesztette a rémület, és végre Uma is észrevette, hogy a másik lány nem viccelt. Mindkette odarohantak a stég széléhez, Uma könnyekkel a szemében kiabált Mal után.

Harry-n túláradt a megkönnyebbülés mikor Mal felbukkant Uma mellett, teljesen szárazon, egy vödör gilisztával a kezében. Mal elmagyarázta, hogy mikor esett, elkapott egy fémgyűrűt a sté szélén, és még csak a vízhez sem ért, és miután ezt mind letisztázta, egy émelyítően édes mosollyal Uma fejére borította a gilisztákat.

Harry megrezdült ahogyan Uma visítozott és Harry elgondolkodott rajta, hogy Mal miért szeret a közelébe lenni ennek a vinnyogó lánynak. Harry kieszelte a saját bosszúját Malért.

Az elkövetkezendő tizenöt percben a sziget összes gyereke hallotta, hogy mi történt, és azóta is Gilisztának hívják a lányt a szigeten.

De az évek múltval Harry érzései napról napra erősebbé duzzadtak, és senki sem értette azt a felfoghatatlan mennyiseégű dühöt, amit Harry szabadított a szigetre, mikor Malért eljött a fancy, hosszú limuzin és elvitte őt és a barátait Auradonba.

A dühe csak tovább nőtt mikor Mal az anyja ellen fordult és a jót és a királyt választotta, megtagadva hogy felszabadítsa a sziget lakóit, és nos, őt magát is. Még akkor is, ha őt nem is ismerte annyira jól.

Még most is, ahogyan a vízből, ahova a horog után ugrott nézte őt, még így is érezte a szívet megrebbenni ahogyan nézte a vad tündért harcolni, mielőtt az stég összeködtetése leomlott és levágta az útjukat az átjárótól, és nézte, ahogyan elsétál az alagútban. Könnyek folytak le az arcán, de nem vette észre, csak azt, ahogyan a torkában gombóc nőtt és a szíve összefacsarodott. Sosem ő volt az, aki kellett neki, gondolta, és a keserűség összeszúzta a szívét.

Nézte, ahogyan Mal megcsókolja Bent, az gaz szerelem csókja, és felszabadította őt Uma átka alól. Megőrülve a féltékenységtől viharzott ki a Usrusla étterméből, azzal a szent céllal, ahogy találjon valakit akit megkínozhat, hogy az álmodaztának is ugyan olyan szar estéje legyen, mint neki.

Napokkal később Harry-t a hajón találták meg, egy Jolly Rogers nevezetű auradoni, aki egy levelet hozott neki. Egy meghívót, amiben az auradoni iskolába hívják meg, hogy ott tanuljon. Nem tudott nem megrészegedni az örömtől, mikor meglátott egy kis üznetet az összetéveszthetetlen pinkes-lilával írottan a papír legalján.

Ez neki szólt. Maltől.

Arra kérte őt, hogy ragadja meg a második esélyt, amit kínál neki, mert ő több volt, mint Uma játékszere. Mert többet látott benne, potenciált.

Harry vigyorgott. Auradonba megy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az óra végre elérkezett. Mal már alig tud várni, hogy lássa a következő komiszokat; különösen egyet a nagy, jégkék szemeivel.

Mal látta Harry Hook-ot sokszor. Hogyan is ne láthatta volna, mikor a gyerekkora egy részét azzal töltötte, hogy körbe-körbe randalírozott a kikötőben Umával. Mal sokszor elmerengett rajta, hogy hogyan lehet Hook Kapitánynak egy ilyen aranyos, szép fia, hiszen a férfi minden volt, csak az előbb felsoroltak nem. Harry mindig megbújt a háttérben, mikor Mal a kikötőben kavart, és biztosan azt hitte, hogy a lány nem veszi észre, hogy figyeli. De még szép, hogy észrevette.

Harry Hook foglalkoztatta őt gyereként és ez később is folytatódott, annak ellenére, hogy ellentétes oldalakon kötöttek ki végül. Aztán eljött az az időszak, mikor egy szent pillanatig sem gondolt a kalózra hosszú ideig, mikor Auradonban volt.

Ez addig tartott, amíg vissza nem tért a Szigetre, és bele nem futott Tremanie fodrászüzletében az emlegetett kalózba. Akárhogyan is próbálkozott, azóta sem tudott választ találni arra az erős hidegrázásra ami a gerincén végigfutott, amikor meglátta a kalózt. Az érzést szégyen és bűntudat követte. Ő most már Auradonban élt, Bent szerette és jó volt.

De ez az érzés, újból és újból kísértette őt, akárhányszor csak Harry közelében volt vagy eszébe jutott a fiú, és ilyenkor nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy valami hiányzik az életéből. Amikor Bennel volt el kellett rejtenie egy odalát, és hiába mondta a herceg, hogy szereti őt, ez mégsem segített abban, hogy meg kellett tagania önmagát; és Ben ezt sosem értette meg igazán.

Mal szíve vadul dobogott minderre gondolva, vagy talán csak azért, mert Ben a kezébe fogta az övét; azta kezét, amelyen már nem viselte a fiú gyűrűjét. Nézték, ahogyan a limuzin bekanyarodik eléjük, és hivatalosan is fogadhatják majd a három új komiszt Auradonban.

Nem foglalkozott a Ben arcára kiülő fájdalmas kifejezéssel, ahogyan kihúzta a kezét az övéből és elhúzódot tőle, csak nézte ahogyan az jármű megáll, és a limuzin ajtaja kinyílik. 

Elsőként egy örömtől elrepülni készülő Dizzy szállt ki, majd egy csokival kikent Gil és ekkor Mal szemei végül összeakadtak azokkal a jégkék orbitálokkal. Ismét érezte, ahogyan a hideg futkos a hátán, és Harry vigyorgott, komiszul és bajt ígérően, veszélyesen csillogó szemekkel.

Ekkor tudta Mal, hogy elbukott, és ugyanakkor nem tudott várni, hogy lássa, hogy alakulnak majd a dolgok. Pokolba Auradonnal, Bennel, mindennel, alig tudott várni.

_"Micsoda felfordulás lesz ebből,"_ gondolta Mal. _"Talán végre önmagamként érzem majd magam,"_ mélázott el kényelmesen, ahogyan hagyta, hogy Harry tekintetét elkapva egy pillanatra felvillanjon smaragdzöld szemei fénye.


End file.
